


Sleepover

by Awesome_Sauce432



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Is Easily Flustered, Crushes Heavily Implied, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Only Two Beds And Three Girls, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Solution??? Push Them Together To Make One Big Bed, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: There are only two available rooms in the Lavish Chateau when the Mighty Nein return from the oceanic adventure. Which leaves Jester, Beau and Yasha in one room together with only two beds. Jester has a solution that won't leave any of them sleeping on the ground.It involves cuddles.





	Sleepover

Jester stood in the doorway of their room in the Lavish Chateau. One of exactly two rooms available for them. For seven people, of which three of them were over six feet tall. It was a conundrum, but it wasn’t like they weren’t used to having to sort out something like this before. 

 

They’d split up into boys and girls, more or less. Nott decided to stick with Caleb and the other boys, declaring she’d sleep at the end of Caleb’s bed since she didn’t take up much space. Which still left Beau, Jester, and Yasha to sort out how they’d divide the two beds in the one room they had. 

 

The three of them stood there with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, surveying the scene and all mentally doing the math. Jester stroked her chin, her tail flicking restlessly behind her. There had to be a  _ perfect  _ solution. The beds in the Lavish Chateau were big and soft but they weren’t designed for more than one person. Not the beds in this room anyway. Besides the beds the room was mostly empty save for a nice wooden desk in one corner, and pretty wallpaper on the walls.

 

“I could just sleep on the ground,” Yasha said blandly.

 

Jester turned to her, scandalised. “No! That would be so bad!” She folded her arms, stepping into the room and looking at each of the beds, tilting her head as she imagined different arrangements. 

 

“Mmm… oh, I know!” She beamed, spinning around to face Yasha and Beau, who were still standing next to the door. “We can push the beds together, and then there’ll be enough room for all of us!” 

 

She threw her arms out with a flourish as she presented her idea, her grin widening. “Isn’t that a good idea?” 

 

Beau’s eyes flickered between Jester and Yasha, her mouth opening and closing before she gave a short, broken cough, stifling it with her hand. 

 

“Sounds good.” Her voice sounded just a  _ little  _ off but Jester hardly noticed, far too pleased with her brilliant idea.

 

“This way no one will have to sleep on the floor or squish up.” She planted her hands on her hips. “Is that okay, Yasha?”

 

“Uh, okay,” Yasha said after a few moments, walking in and beginning to push one of the beds towards the middle. Beau and Jester quickly got to work pushing the other one, meeting not quite in the middle of the room but close enough. 

 

“There we go! Now it’s even more like a sleepover than usual.” Jester grinned, nudging both of her friends in the sides with her elbows. Well, more on the hip in Yasha’s case, but still. 

 

“Are you sure it will be big enough for all three of us?” Yasha asked. “I am very tall.” 

 

“Suurrreeee it will.” Jester’s grin turned mischevious. “We can always cuddle up, then we’ll definitely fit.” 

 

Beau made a very strange hacking cough sound, turning away from Jester and covering her face, while Yasha stood stick still, looking at the two beds pushed up together. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, like she was considering it. 

 

Jester hesitated for a moment. Maybe Yasha didn’t  _ want  _ to cuddle. 

 

“Or we can move the beds apart again. You can have one all your own, and me and Beau can share the other one.” She spoke a little quickly, wringing her hands together. 

 

Beau made another odd coughing sound, before pulling herself together, her cheeks red. “Yeah. We can do that. I’m cool with whatever.” 

 

“No, it’s okay.” Yasha said, turning her head and giving Jester a very, very small smile. “I can cuddle.”

 

Jester’s face lit up again. This was great! She was home in the Lavish Chateau, everyone was safe, she was getting to have a sleepover with two of her best friends ever, this was wonderful!

 

With their bed arrangements decided, the three of them went about their evening routines. For Beau and Yasha this seemed to include a lot of stretches and exercises — Jester wasn’t sure why Beau did so many exercises, since she always did some in the morning as well, but it was very fun to draw and now she had Yasha to draw too — while Jester did her drawings and a quick whispered talk to the Traveler. 

 

Once she felt herself beginning to get tired, she ducked out of the room to say goodnight to her Mama and Nugget. When she got back she saw Beau and Yasha staring awkwardly at the beds and at each other. The candle that had been lit on their desk had been blown out, with the only light coming from outside the window from lanterns that lit the streets of Nicodranas below, casting the room in oddly shaped shadows. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Jester asked, yawning. 

 

“No, uh…” Beau mumbled under her breath for a few moments before clearing her throat. “Just… not super sure how this is supposed to work.”

 

Jester looked between both Beau and Yasha, slowly connecting the dots. Oh… probably  _ neither  _ of them had ever had a sleepover before. To be fair, neither had she, unless one counted all the times she and Beau had roomed together, or all the times all of the Mighty Nein had slept all huddled together under Caleb’s magic hut, or all the times she had hung out with the Traveler late at night, but that was different. This was just her and Beau and Yasha, and they weren’t in separate beds. Or separate planes of existence. 

 

Still, Jester had read lots of books with sleepovers in them, so she was pretty sure she knew what was supposed to happen. 

 

“Okay okay, don’t worry, I know  _ exactly  _ what to do.” She flashed a confident grin, before jumping onto the middle of the beds. “First we have to get onto the bed.”

 

There was a beat while Jester lay on her back on the bed, before both Yasha and Beau slowly sat down on either side of her, leaving enough distance between that they were practically hanging off the edge. 

 

“We have to lie down, obviously.” Jester said, reaching out to take one of their hands each and tugging them a little closer. 

 

They shuffled closer, lying down on their backs. Jester kicked the blankets down so she could get under them, which more or less forced the other two to do the same. After a minute or so of shuffling around, all three of them settled. Both Beau and Yasha were lying ramrod straight on their backs, staring up. Beau  _ still  _ looked red, and Yasha’s cheeks actually seemed to be gaining a bit of colour too.

 

“So… we go to sleep now, right?” Beau asked, tilting her head so it was facing Jester.

 

Jester frowned a little. This seemed a bit awkward for a sleepover. She thought back to all the sort-of sleepovers she’d have to the Traveler. During those they’d done lots of drawing and talking. Yasha and Beau weren’t usually very big on drawing, but talking…

 

“Mmm, we could tell each other secrets.” Jester grinned devilishly, looking back and forth between Beau and Yasha and pulling the blanket up so that it covered the bottom half of her face. 

 

Beau snorted, rolling onto her side so that she was facing Jester. “What kind of secrets are you thinking of?”

 

“Fun ones.” Jester said quickly, thinking of all the secrets she’d heard from her friends. She didn’t want to think of sad secrets right now. She’d rather talk about something fun and silly and completely inconsequential. “Likkke, what’s your favourite colour?”

 

“Who keeps their favourite colour a secret?” Beau raised one eyebrow, shuffling in a little closer. 

 

“I don’t know.” Jester shrugged. “People who like keeping secrets.”

 

“Okay, so what is your favourite colour, Jester?” Yasha asked, still lying on her back but tilting her head so that it was facing them. 

 

“Pink.” Jester nodded, before pausing. “Or blue. Or green. Or like, inbetween blue and green, or purple…”

 

“Isn’t the point of having a favourite colour is that it’s only  _ one? _ ” Beau asked.

 

“But there’s so many cool colours! I don’t know how to pick!” Jester threw her arms up and flopped them down, landing them on both Beau and Yasha, who barely flinched. 

 

“I can’t pick a favourite colour either.” Yasha said. “There are lots of nice colours.”

 

Beau pulled herself up a little on her arms so that she could see Yasha properly over Jester, a curious look on her face. “Like what? There’s gotta be some you like better than others.”

 

Yasha was silent for a few moments, seeming to put deep thought into the question. Jester liked that about Yasha. Even if the question was very silly, she would often put a lot of thought into it. 

 

“Well… I like white. And green, and purple, and yellow. And blue.” Yasha’s voice was soft, and in the near-darkness she was smiling, her eyes closed like she was imagining it. 

 

“Aww, those are such nice colours.” Jester cooed. 

 

“Well, my favourite colour is blue,” Beau said, flopping back down onto her back, untying the ribbon that held her hair up and waving it in the air to demonstrate its colour. “Good thing too.” 

 

“What shade of blue?” Jester asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively even though Beau probably couldn’t see it very well. 

 

“Shade? You two didn’t go into shades.” Beau snickered, resting her hands behind her head on her pillow. 

 

“That’s because we have multiple colours. But there are lots of different shades of blue that could be your favourite.” Jester said. “Like the colour of your ribbon or the colour of the sky or the colour of my eyes…”

 

She poked Beau in the ribs when she said that last part, shuffling even closer to her until there was hardly any space between them. “My eyes are  _ very  _ pretty, you know.” 

 

Beau snorted, flicking Jester’s poking fingers away. Still grinning, Jester rolled over until she was closer to Yasha, cupping her hands over her mouth and whispering very loudly so that Beau could  _ definitely  _ hear. “She definitely thinks my eyes are pretty.”

 

While Beau was busy having another strange stifled coughing fit, Yasha’s smile quirked a little wider.

 

“They  _ are  _ very pretty, Jester. A very nice colour.”

 

“I know!” Jester preened at the praise for a few moments, rewarded by the soft and relaxed smiles the other two were giving her. Yes, this sleepover was a very good idea. She glanced back at Beau, waggling her eyebrows. “You still haven’t said if my eyes are your favourite colouurrrrr.”

 

“Didn’t you mention cuddling earlier?” Beau said quickly, and Jester was very certain her cheeks were very red. 

 

Still, she was prepared to let the colour conversation end if it meant cuddling. “Maaayyybeeee-”

 

Beau rolled her eyes theatrically enough for it be obvious in the dim light, shuffling her way closer to Jester and bumping next to her, not putting her arms around her but just lying there, a little stiff but slowly relaxing as each second passed.

 

Still grinning, Jester properly on her back, nicely inbetween Beau and Yasha, squeezed her arms underneath both of their backs, pulling them in as closely as she could. It was very easy to pull Beau in, the monk squirming a little bit before quickly settling down. She couldn’t do it as easily with Yasha, but after a few moments she shuffled in anyway, and Jester was in the middle of a very snuggly three girl sandwich. 

 

Beau snickered nervously, but looped her own arm beneath Jester’s back, rolling onto her side and resting her head just so that her cheek was barely brushing the edge of Jester’s shoulder. Jester tilted her head to face Beau and the monk had a goofy half-smile on her face, still looking slightly uncertain but quickly warming up to this. Jester grinned back at her, shuffling back a little closer to Yasha and tugging Beau along with her, making the cuddle even tighter.

 

Yasha, for her part, had turned onto her side as well, relaxing a lot easier than Beau was but still seeming a bit like she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. Neither of them were very good at giving hugs or getting hugs. It made Jester sad to think about sometimes because for people to be bad at hugs it meant they either hadn’t had the chance to practice while they grew up, or something about hugs made them sad.

 

Luckily for them though, Jester had gotten  _ lots  _ of wonderful hugs from her mother throughout her childhood, so she was very good at them. She’d also missed getting so many hugs. Being with the Mighty Nein was amazing, but there weren’t as many hugs, and Jester wanted to change that. Sleepovers were a good start. 

 

“There, now we’re cuddling.” She snuggled up against Yasha’s chest, glancing up to double-check she seemed okay with it. Yasha still had a tiny smile on her face, all three of them growing more comfortable with the close quarters with every passing second. “Isn’t it nice?” 

 

“It’s very nice.” Yasha murmured, while Beau simultaneously made a series of mumbling sounds that may have also been an agreement. 

 

Jester dropped her voice a little lower, so it was barely above a whisper. “Hopefully none of the others walk in or they’ll think we’re doing something  _ scandalouussss _ .” She giggled, and Beau snorted.

 

“If they walk in I will punch them.” She said.

 

“We’re not doing anything scandalous though.” Yasha mused, just the barest hint of mischief playing in her eyes. “We’re just cuddling while sleeping in the same bed.” 

 

Beau stammered for a few moments, almost folding in on herself and covering her face with the arm that wasn’t wedged underneath Jester, while both Jester and Yasha took great pleasure at how flustered she was. Jester definitely did at least, and she liked to imagine that Yasha found it funny as well. 

 

“Don’t worry, Beau, we’re all wearing clothes so they can’t say we’re doing anything realllly scandalous.” That just made Beau stammer and snort even more, which slowly shifted into flustered snickers. Jester began to giggle as well, and even Yasha chuckled. 

 

They grinned and giggled and snickered to one another, all pressing up a little closer to one another and slowly weaving their arms and legs around each other’s waists, hips and shoulders. There was still a degree of hesitation, just a tiny sense of holding back and keeping a precious amount of distance, but Jester hardly minded that. 

 

It was nice. Soft and warm and simple, just Jester and two of her best friends in the whole world. After everything that had happened on the ocean, after everything with Avantika and Darktow and Uk’atoa, Jester craved something that was soft and simple and warm. 

 

Yasha was the first to fall asleep, she was pretty sure. Her eyes closed for a while and Beau and Jester would keep whispering to each other until she opened them again to join in on what they were talking about, but eventually, they closed and stayed closed, a glimmer of the smile still etched on her face, Jester’s head nestled in the crook of her neck and one of her arms resting over both Jester and Beau.

 

It took a little longer for Beau to go to sleep, Jester was sure of it. She’d been more than a little flustered and jumpy the whole time, and it took her a while to settle down, giving smirks and nervous half-smiles and fiddling with her hair and generally just not staying still. But eventually, she slowed down, especially after Yasha’s arm crept over and rested on top of her waist, after which she practically became as still as a statue. Once she settled down she fell asleep like a candle being blown out by the wind, one moment awake and then the next completely lax, snoring lightly.

 

Jester, still happily wedged between them both and halfway to sleep herself, just smiled. It was a bit warm in the middle but her naturally cool temperature more than evened it out, and she let her eyes fall closed, feeling safer and warmer than she had in weeks. 

 

By the time they woke up, they were a mess of tangled limbs, hair, and tail, blankets half-strewn on the floor and pillows rested on the ground. Jester woke up first, the scent of freshly baked bread from the kitchens rousing her from sleep. She had to blow hair out of her eyes, her arms busy wrapped around Beau’s waist, as the monk had at some point during the night shifted sideways and to the top of the bed, with Yasha’s forehead resting at the back of her head. 

 

Yasha had one arm looped around Jester’s waist and their legs intertwined, while her other arm hung loosely off the bed, nearly in reach of her greatsword that rested on the ground. Beau’s legs were curled along Jester’s front while her arms were just sprawled over everything, still snoring. 

 

It took a few moments for Jester to remember the situation, but when she did, she just smiled, relaxing back into the cuddle and exhaling softly. Soon the other two would wake up and they’d all untangle themselves and never mention it to the others, lest it ruin their toughness. Maybe they’d be able to do it again if they stayed in Nicodranas for a few more nights. That woud be nice. 

 

But for now, Jester just closed her eyes let herself fall back into the softness of the bed, feeling Yasha’s chest rise and fall on her back, Beau’s fingers twirl around a lock of Jester’s hair even in her sleep. She loved Mama’s hugs, but this was something different. She liked it just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas is it gay to share a bed with your two best friends and snuggle all night???
> 
> I don't have the romantic tags on here because it's not explicitly romantic because all of these girls are absolute disasters but... its gay y'all. Lavorregard has my whole heart and Beauyashter has my whole soul so uh. The subtext here isn't so much subtext but me whispering "they're gonna be girlfriends at some pointttt" in the background. 
> 
> Look, it is just a travesty that they didn't go into detail as to how they sorted out the 'only two rooms for seven people' debacle like COME ON but I guess i have to do everything and do it i shall. 
> 
> In conclusion: i am gay, and all these gals deserve cuddles.


End file.
